the kyoyama twins
by kyaijay15
Summary: what if anna has a twin... but not only that, she was seperated rom her in an accident when she was five... now their searching for each other but they find something else in the process...
1. Chapter 1

My story

On a cold moonless night. A figure stands in front of a burning house. Her long blonde hair fluttering with the wind. Her pale face tear stricken. And then she realized for the last time that they were gone. The only people that ever loved her disappeared, from the face of the earth. They died saving her. They died saving what everyone else thought was a monster.

As another figure came out of the burning building. She ran cold sweat tricking ling down her face. Tripping and skidding across the mud, trying to get as far away, from her fears as possible.

The figure followed her as best as it could, dodging the trees as if their threat to its life. She stumbled, tripped and fell right into a cave with no light source from every point of view.

Step, step, step. The noises getting louder and louder. STEP, STEP, STEP. She felt a something touch her… 'AHHHHHHH!!!' She screamed with all her might hoping someone would hear her. But in the end it was futile, all her efforts wasted… then it was all blank.

She woke up panting as hard as she could. Then she told herself ' it was just a dream'.

This is the life of Anna Kyoyama.

(a/n) cliffy I wonder whats going to happen next

Probably something about a long lost sister

We'll see……..

Review please


	2. introducing her sister

plz dont flame and review

and i dont own anna or shaman king

but i do own her sister

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was sitting on the porch of the funbari residence. Thinking about what's going to happen next, and if she'll ever find her long lost sister again. Gazing up at the sky. It was a full moon and it was also very peaceful.

'Anna are you o.k.' a concerned friend asked

'I'm fine Yoh' anna answered back 'just thinking about some things'

'oh alright' Yoh said as he sat down next to her. Yoh knew better that anyone how Anna likes to do things alone, and how even though it doesn't look like it, she does things more for others that herself. But even with knowing that sometimes yoh gets sick of Anna and her bossy ways….but he always gets over it.

They used to be engaged but after a while their elders seem to think that they were to young to be together. so they cut of the engagement an let them decide who they are going to love on their own. Yoh and Anna agreed on this and thought it would be for the best. even though they are not engaged anymore anna still hepls with Yohs training and is as ruthless as ever (a/n anna also still lives in funbari)

Anna rose up and headed inside, but not without an unheard thank you.

Even though she thought that no one would hear it she heard a very clear response…

'You're very welcome Anna'

The next day anna woke up trying to remmember the things that happened the night before. she remmembered yoh and she also remmembered looking up at the stars and thinking where her older twin sister is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile in london a handsome young lad with dashing green hair and the most hypnotizing emerald green eyes was standing in front of big ben. trying to recall his last moment with his parents. the name of this young lad is lyserg diethryl (a/n sorry im not sure if thats the right spelling please bear with me)

a tiny fairy flew by side and they started to walk north.

until BEEP BEEP..........a car came almost hitting him

lyserg's POV

i was walking along with morphine (a/n the fairy) until i heard a loud beep, then felt as if i was being whisked away by a huge force. when i looked up i saw a figure, she had dark black hair that reaches just past her shoulders. her eyes were as dark as her hair, and if possible darker....it was hard not to get lost in them. and before i realized it i was blushing like a tomato.

normal POV

'hey are you o.k' the girl asked as she got off of him and started to dust herself off

after a few second lyserg finally snapped out of his trance and replied 'oh...ummm...thankyou you saved my life'

'oh that it was nothing....but i would like to know the name of the guy i saved' she stated

'm-my name is lyserg, leserg diethryl, and what's you're name?' lyserg asked

'my name is kayla, kayla kyoyama, but you could call me kay' kay replied 'who is the fairy beside you' she continued

"she isnt meant to see morphine" lyserg thought but he answered to kay 'her name is morphine' on his right shoulder morphine bowed greatfully  
to her master's savior.

lyserg thought that kay was a shaman, but quickly perished the thought, because he couldnt sence her spirit guardian.

'so where are you headed' lyserg started the conversation

'im going to japan to look for my half-sister, what about you' kay continued

'what a coincidence im about to head there myself' lyserg said

'should we go together' asked kay

'sure, lets go' lyserg replied

and they both headed to heathrow airport.

it must be faith because as soon as they parted and went to find their seats, only one hour later they found out that they were sitting next to each other. during the plane ride lyserg and kay taked about lots of thing and because great friends.

when lyserg was asleep kay woke up...thinking if she'll ever see her precious little twin sister again.


	3. back in japan

this is my third chapter and and and

everyone hates me :'( lol

please though please please please review

becouse i cant do this without you thoughts and feelings

ages:

anna- 15

kay-15

lyserg-15

yoh-15

hao-15

ren- 15

ryuu-18

jun- 18

manta- 15

tamao- 15

pirika- 15

horo horo- 15

............. i do not own shaman king but i do own kay soo ye on with the show..............

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

back to japan

a few hours later lyserg and kay arrived at japen...

"lyserg-kun wake up, were here" kay said while she is nudging him gently

"mmmm....are you an angel" lyserg asked half awake

"last time i checked i wasn't" kay giggled looking at his face

lyserg snapped out of his morning daze and blushed like a tamato

kay bieng the girl she was. ignored it and continued to wait for the plane to stop.

after what seemed like mere seconds the plane came to a stop and made an announcement

"please dont leave any belongings in the plane....and thankyou for riding with us"

after the announcement was made kay and lyserg gathered their stuff and headed for the exit together. when they got to the exit of japan airport in tokyo then they finally bid their farewells.

"so this is good bye..."lyserg said regretting the fact that they were about to go their seperate ways

"nooo...this isn't good bye, its until we meet again" kay replied trying to make him fell better

"yeah i guess you right" lyserg proclamed gaining a lot of hope

"well i'll see you late then" kay stated

"yeah i will too" lyserg said back

after that kay said her goodbyes to morphine and went her seperate way. trying to find her long lost sister

'i wonder if i'll ever meet kay again' lyserg thought as he looked towards morphine. who looked really depressed because she has come to like kay'. 'im sure morphine wants to see her again too' he kept on walking towards funbari with only one thought running through his head 'i will see kay again'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile at the same time anna was as usual watching t.v. yoh was out with manta and horo horo. while pirika and tamao was double dating with their boyfriends trey and zeke. and jun was with her boyfriend as shocking as it seems is ryuu. so in the end the only ones left in the house is ren and anna.(a/n forgive mee there is going to be a little ren and anna here but i just think....i couldnt resisst)

a thinck silence was covoring them....it was usual for both of them to stay silent but this is just too much.

so ren decided to start a conversation "so anna where are the other?"

anna continued by saying "hmm yoh was out with manta and horo horo. while pirika and tamao was double dating with their boyfriends trey and zeke. and jun was with her boyfriend as shocking as it seems is ryuu."

"oh ok.........wait MY SISTER IS GOING OUT WITH RYUU" ren screemed looking half dead

"sht up will ya" anna said with no emotion what-so-ever in her eyes "and yes she is"

"i cant believe it...no i wont believe it!!!!" ren screemed once more

"suit yourself....but i would ask them if i was you" anna said

"fine but if i find out their not, you are going down" ren stated

"ye ye whatever" anna replied

ren was just about to say something when the door opened. it revealed yoh and the just kept watching t.v saying light hello's to everyone. then told yoh to prepare dinner.

throughout the years anna has lightened up a little, no one knew the cause of this, but even though they knew it was a good sign. also during those years hao bacame good and started to live with the others in funbari.

before dinner ren was shouting at ryuu. telling him to take care of his sister, and that he will never forgive him if he hurts her. jun was quite touched by his action, and the fact that he accepts her and ryuu's relationship.

"everyone dinner's ready" yoh shaoted and everyone came rushing into the dining room. just as they were going to dig in, the doorbell suddenly rang.

" sigh... i'll get it" yoh said as he moved up to get the door. everyone else followed him wondering who the mysterious visitor is. and when yoh opened the door. it revealed non- other than lyserg diethryl and morphine.

"lyserg you didnt tell us you were coming back" hao said poping out of the door

"well i wanted to suprise you guys" lyserg replied

"WELCOME" everyone shouted as they tackeled lyserg to the ground. bombarding him with questions too fast for him to understand until anna finally stopped them and calmed them down.

"it's nice to see you guys too" lyserg stated

"cmon let's eat you must be starving" horo horo said

and they ate, bickered, celebrated, laughed, and smiles were all around (even anna) in the funbari inn all night

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end folks

and please review this....and continue reading

i know its not that good but still

its my first story please cut me some slack

thankyou to fire-star studios for reviewing me and

i will write again soon


	4. reunited

reunited

time skip...one week later

it is a perfect day. the skies are blue. the sun is up. the birds are chirping. and everythis is peaceful until

"what did you say pointy head" horo horo shouted as red as chilli from anger

"i said you are an idiot....cant even change a lightbulb sheesh" ren montoned with no care whatsoever

they have been fighting for a while now. and everybody else is just ignoring them continuing with their own things. anna is watching t.v as usual, pirika and tamao is talking about the latest gossip, jun and ryuu is being lovey dovey, and lyserg yoh and manta is catching up.

"ahhh...its a beautiful day, why dont we go to the park" hao asked turning to anna "what do you think"

anna switched off the t.v and replied "sure fresh air might do me good"

anna and hao had an understanding they dont mess with eachother, unless needed or was very bored

everyone was shoked of what is coming off the young itako's mouth but didnt bother to mind it. so in the end everyone headed out to the park. once they were there they started playing, running around and having fun. anna on the other hand was dazed under a sakura tree wondering it she'll ever find her sister again.

yoh noticed this and asked anna if she wanted to play with them too, but she declined and returned to to gazing at the stars.

on the other hand a figure started moving in the shadows, mutiplying until there were 15 figures running around in the area where anna and the others are. the sky above them were tuning black and it is getting darker. anna and the others re-grouped and looked at the deserted dark park. the figures were surrouding them not letting them escape. everyone got ready and put their spirit guardians in their weapons (apart from anna, manta, tamao, and pirika)

(a/n use your imagination for the first part of the battle scene coz i suck) yoh and the others were losing drastically, when anna stood in front of them, thwy were going to push her back until she screemed "kuro into the beads" a cute black teddy-bear like thing showed up and went into anna's beads. while yoh and the others were dumbstrucked

anna ordered the beads to attack the figures succesfully beating them, after a while anna is getting tired and there is still 5 figures left. they were about to attack her when, a person with dark black hair that reached just passed her shoulders appered in front of her and shoted "shiro into the wheels" afterwards a blinding light appeared surronding her feet and she moved faster than the speed of sound, light anything. she started with a simple frontflip succsfully hitting one of the figured knocking them out, then backflipped hitting the figure behind her back, afterwards she just kept beating the figures ito a pulp. when she is done defeating all the figures the sky began to turn blue again and the park was filled with joy.

yoh and the others looked awestruck by what just happened, while the person kept walking. anna was stood up adazed by what just happened and looked at the person walking away from her. "i'll be waiting for you" the person whispered and dissapeared

yoh and the others surrounded anna asking if she is alright an bombarding her with questions. while anna just stared, afterwards she started running where the person dissapeared to with the others hot on her trail.

she finally reached her destination. an abandoned pond. it is beautiful, the sun was reflecting on the water making a glittery effect, fresh vegitations on the side, and the prson just beside the pont twirling her hand on the clear blue water.

"it...it is you" anna said as she ran to the person who turned around and hugged her.

"im glad to see you too spanna" the person said as she laughed at her red face

"mouu...didnt i tell you to stop calling me that already. im not a kid" anna stated ith a smile full of happiness

"yes you are" the person replied

yoh and the others were confused, they didnt know what was going on and yet amazed by the fact that anna id hugging and smilling at a compleate stranger. anna and the person started walking towards them

"guys this is my half sister...kayla kyoyama" anna introduced pointing at kay

"nice to meet cha....call me kay" kay said cheerfully

now that the kyoyama sisters were standing next to each other, you could really see the resemblance, they has the same hypnotizing onyx eyes, most of their features are the same. the only difference is that anna is calm, cold, and compsed with gloden blonde hair. while kay is your typical hapy-go-lucky girl, warm to everyone, and has black hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kay, Kay i-is that really you?" Lyserg asked with shock and disbelief in his voice.

"Nice to see you again Lyserg" Kay answered tuning to the green haired boy.

"I can't believe it…..A-Anna is your sister" Lyserg continued still not relieving from his shock (a/n poor guy lol)

"Yup my one and only" Kay said hugging Anna like a five year old

The others were scared of what will happen to her, because everybody knows that Anna doesn't like being touched. But the shock just grew at what they saw next.

Anna was frowning at Kay saying "I thought you were supposed to be the older one here…"

Kay just shrugged it off saying "only when I want to be" the sisters giggled, while Kay lets go of the blond girl.

The others were still in a trance, confused at what just happened. All of them shared a common thought 'am I dreaming'.

"Oh, sis these are my friends" Anna said while pointing at the others

Right then the others snapped out of their traces just in time to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Yoh and this is amidamaru" yoh started

"hello" amidamaru said

"Hao, Yoh's twin brother"

"And I'm opahiyo"

"Hello I'm Tamao nice and this is konochi and ponchi to meet you"

"She's my best friend here" Anna said pointing at Tamao

Tamao was in a mix of emotions….happiness, honour, proud, confusion and all others. She flushed at how Anna said it so casually. But then she remembered all those times where Anna helped her and treated her like her own little sister. For that she was grateful.

The others were confused as well, they never thought Anna has taken a liking on Tamao that much, but even so they still thought it was great.

"Anyways I'm Chocolove and this is mic" chocolove continued the awkward moment

"meow" mic purred

Everyone else seemed to follow and continued to introduce themselves

"Horo Horo's the name and this is kokoro"

"Pruuu"

"Pirika, Horo horo's little sister nice to meet you"

"Ryu and this is Totogero"

"Heya"

"Hi I'm Jun Ren's big sister"

"And I'm Bai-long miss"

During that time Ren was dazing off into space, puzzled about what just happened. From all the action, to meeting Anna's older sister; it was just all too confusing.

"Hello, hello are you ok?" Kay asked Ren waving her hand in front of his face

"Huh……" Ren said getting out of his daze

"Oh um…….hi"

"Are you ok?" Kay asked again

"Im fine…. If you don't keep trying to poke my eyes out with that hand in front of my face" Ren answered turning back to his arrogant self

"Well sorry for caring" Kay her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Whatever……I'm Ren"

"I would say nice to meet you……but I would be lying" Kay replied

"No offence" she continued

Everyone was trying to hold their laughter even out beloved Ice Queen.

Before Ren could even speak, his guardian butted in and said "None taken miss… I'm Bason, master Ren's guardian spirit"

"Well….its nicer meeting you than your master I could tell you that"

And with that final remark everyone bursted into laughter

Ren flushed with embarrassment and glared at a seemingly innocent Kay

The others just kept laughing except for one…

'How dare he take her attention from me…wait why do I even care…I don't like Kay… do I?' our green haired prince thought

Morphine noticed that her master was acting weird…and she knew why

Kay also noticed Lyserg acting weird…but being the dense girl she is. She ignored it, went straight up to him and started to wave her hand in front of the poor guy.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Lyserg just stared at the hand right in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you feeling o.k. Lyserg?" Kay asked

"Oh…umm…yeah, I-I'm fine…don't worry about me" Lyserg replies trying to keep calm.

Anna's POV

My sister walked towards Lyserg to talk to him. 'How do they know each other?' I thought. Oh well. Turning around Yoh and how starts bombarding me with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us that you have a sister" they both chorused

"I didn't think it was relevant" I said with a blank face

"Does grandma know about this?" Yoh asked

"Yes Kino-sensei is aware" I replied keeping her emotionless façade

"Okay but what about those things that attacked us?" it was Hao's turn to ask the question

"Umm…w-ell" I shuttered

"We'll tell you when were ready" my sister cut me off

She looks at me and says "o.k."

"B-but"

"Anna"

"Fine"

"Okay, fine, but you have to tell us what's going on" the Asakura twins' shouts

"We will, later…When we get back" I said

END OF ANNA'S POV

Hao sighs and says "Fine, but when we go back both of you are going to spill"

"For now, let's get some ice cream" Horo Horo and Chocolove yells

"Yeah" Pirika and Tamao chorused

Everyone started heading towards the ice cream parlour, except for two

"Nee- san are you sure about telling them" Anna asked

"Anna…you and I both know that they're involved in this now" Kay replies

"But what if they get hurt"

"Then we'll be there to protect them"

"But…but…but…but…"

"Anna!!! Trust me…all of us will be okay"

"Okay… I trust you nee-san"

"Good, coz I wouldn't be able to do this without you" Kay said, taking Anna's hand and guiding her to the way the others went

Unknown to them that two people stayed back and overheard their conversation.

They both ended up with only one thing in their minds 'what are they talking about?'


End file.
